Stratos
by Tobi wants a kunai
Summary: The war ended terribly. I'm dying. I feel a pull... This will be a fun time. Especially since a certain bijuu decided to join me. This is a FirstPerson story in Naruto's POV. Pairings are undecided. Random updates. R&R
1. Wake Up

**A/N. Welp. I always start a new story when I get writer's block. I honestly hate myself for abandoning stories that I legitimately enjoyed writing. Speaking of which, Hub Patch is currently getting redone… It's taking longer than expected, sorry! I am working with a great pal. He is the glorious man named Zero Phantasm, check him out.**

 **Anywho, I'm gonna do something a little odd, since I rarely see any fanfictions about the StarForce series. So, I'm gonna do a Naruto/StarForce cross over. Ain't I just the best?**

 **Again, I'm sorry about Kitsune Chronicles. I just got bored with it.**

 **Without any further ado, on to the story!**

* * *

"Yo." -Speaking

" _Shut up."_ -Writing or phone

' _Great… aliens?'_ -Thinking

" **Subaru, I really hate you sometimes."** -AM/FMians, deities, etc. speakings

' _ **Ugh. Humans.'**_ -AM/FMians, deities, etc. thinking.

* * *

" **Naruto!"** I wake up with a start. " **Good, you're up. Also dying."** I look around and notice I'm in my mindscape.

"What!?" I scream at my tenant. Kurama just looks at me blankly.

" **You're dying. It's just something I can't fix. I feel a tug. I weird pull."** She looks around, confused expression on her face.

My head is spinning, I feel this pull as well. I try to stand up, struggling to even move a muscle. I try to scream out for her to help me.

Next thing I know, I fall into a deep abyss. Nothing around me.

* * *

I wake up again, surrounded by trees. I sit up and look around. I see… things. Very colorful… roads? I think? I'm not quite sure. I sense something behind me.

" **Hey, kit."** she smiles. I smile back, a little happy that I'm not alone. My face falls, a realization crashing over me like a wave.

"How… How are you out of my body?" I can tell we are not in my mindscape anymore.

Her grin widens, " **I'm no longer sealed inside you. Also, we aren't in the Elemental Nations anymore. We are in 'Japan'... Speaking of which, we somehow speak the same language as the humans here."**

I stand up, dusting myself off, "I'm guessing you already did a lot of research while I was out?" I ask, stretching.

" **Yeah, I did. The weird 'roads' we are seeing are called ElectroMagnetic waves. As for why we see it… We are now both a mixture of Demon, Human, and EM waves. I'm not quite sure how this happened but… we better make the best of this."** She starts to fly up, turning into a more _Foxy_ outfit. Literally. A fox-like armor formed around her.

"Um, Kurama, what did you just do?" I asked, backing up slowly.

" **Kit, just focus. Try it out. Embrace the EM."**

I nod, trusting her. I sit down and start to feel an overwhelming power release inside me. I feel an armor form on me.

" **Naruto, you look fantastic."** I hear her say as I open my eyes. I look at myself. The armor around me looks almost exactly like hers. Golden and fox-like.

"What is this…? It's amazing." I stare at her in awe.

" **Welcome to the new world, kit."** She says before flying up. I follow her as we travel on the roads. We came to a stop when we encountered some funky looking creatures.

" **Okay, kit. I'm gonna learn you a few things about 'Wave-Battles'."** She pulls out a weird looking card. " **This is a battlecard. Crush it in your hand and the power within it will be released."** I take the card and do as she says. I recoil back when my right hand became a… " **Gatling Gun, that is called a Gatling Gun."** She clarifies. Still confused, I aim my arm at the creatures, shredding them to pieces with… whatever came out of my arm.

"I'm guessing this is how I will fight now?" I ask, Gatling Gun dissipating into thin air.

" **Pretty much, you can still use chakra. I don't recommend it, since it can only affect other human/EM hybrids."** She explains as we set up a small camp in the woods.

"I see. I see…" I mumble, exhausted for some reason. I look over to her as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **AAAAND CUT**

 **I tried. How was it? I think I write a hell of a lot better in a first person POV. That's just me though. I love the StarForce series, and just FYI, those characters will be introduced soon. Soon, my child, soon.**

 **Anyway… Hub Patch. Oh Hub Patch. That will take awhile… And for pairings, well, let's just say… It'll be interesting. Some GenderBending will be appearing.**

 **WAIT. GENDERBENDING. GET ME THE DAMN AVATAR!**

 **Alright, now that I've had my fun, LEAVE ME REVIEWS.**


	2. Start Up

**A/N: welp, here I go again. Back with another chapter. I should really just get a schedule straight. I just realized that I forgot to give a description of what Kurama looks like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the StarForce series. I just want to cry in a corner.**

* * *

Serenity, pure serenity. I hear the birds chirping, the leaves shaking in the wind. I smell… fire? A little confused, I slowly bring myself up. Looking around, I notice Kurama slowly roasting some venison for breakfast… or lunch. It seems late enough for lunch.

" **Morning, kit"** the red-headed bijuu greeted.

"Mornin'." I greet, jumping out of my hammock, landing next to her. "Nice catch, too bad it's not ramen… speaking of which, they do have ramen here, right?" I ask, a little worried.

" **They do, they do. In fact, it's even faster to make than before."** She chuckles slightly before turning the meat one last time, " **Kit, get used to this until we get money in this world. I did a little more research, the currency is called 'Zenny' and can be acquired from killing virus'."** She explains as she puts out the fire and tears the meat into two equal-ish pieces. I gratefully take one and start chomping down.

"Sho…" I begin, mouth full. I swallow to finish, "Sorry. So, kill those creatures and get money from it? This world is getting me pumped!" I exclaim, too happy for my own good. No, really, I probably should get some help. I'm taken out of it when I hear a giggle. I look over to Kurama. I swear, I am so oblivious. She is drop-dead gorgeous. Beautiful, long red hair, a face only coined by one term, _god-like_. She is also a good two or three inches taller than me, has a figure even Baa-chan would be jealous of. I am once again pulled out of my thoughts by more giggling.

" **Naruto, do you like what you see?"** she asks teasingly, still giggling.

"H-Huh!? Oh, um… y-yeah…?" Oh jeez… I'm a blushing mess. Great. More teasing material, and not to mention blackmail. She waves her hand dismissively.

" **I'm just teasing you, besides, I know how attractive I am."** she stated, striking a pose. I stare before facepalming.

"You are nothing like the Kurama that I fought with." I sigh, standing up and dusting myself off, "I suppose there is a town nearby? I don't really like sleeping on a hammock."

" **Jeez. Yeah, there is. In fact, it's not that far."** She stretches as she stands up. " **It's just south of here. Let's pack up so we can go."** I nod and we start to pack up our hammocks and backpacks. Once we finish, we get into our EM wave forms and jet off towards the town.

"I feel so light now. It's like I'm a feather when I'm in this form." I say, smiling as we take out any virus' in our way.

* * *

" **Good job, kit."** She praises me after I eliminated the twentieth virus in a row., " **You are getting used to this rather quickly."**

"Thanks, Kurama. I kinda have to adapt." I say, jumping to the next wave road over. "So, how much further?" I ask, not seeing the giant building in my way.

" **Well, we are here, and you are about to crash into that skyscraper."** She points out and I skid to a grinding halt.

"Thanks." I say, a little confused on how I didn't see it before. The surrounding city was enormous. Buildings everywhere, very few trees, if any. Lights, electronics... it was so distracting and loud! "It's massive…! Kurama, what did we get ourselves into?!" I shout

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, Imma be honest. I like short chapters, it helps me formulate a story, and gives me less stress as I'm working on the re-write with Zero Phantasm. I hope it is fine with you guys! I know it's not ideal for some people, but please understand!**

 **Anywho, drama out of the way, I recently broke my wrist and my toe is infected, so… I'm falling apart.**

 **I try**

 **-Tobi**


End file.
